You and I against the Ocean
by TaylaWrites
Summary: Just a series of little moments between George Weasley and my OC Cassandra Carmean. Something I've been working on to improve my writing in the Harry Potter Universe. Please enjoy.
1. The Train

They first met in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. Percy had just dropped Fred and George off in their own compartment, when another older witch escorted a young girl their age into the same compartment. The older witch was all blonde hair, green eyes, and sour attitude as she deposited her younger sister and her belongings into the compartment, greeted the twins briefly, and hurried off to sit with her own friends. The little sister wasted no time in introducing herself.

"Hello. I'm Cassandra. What are your names?" She asked, hoisting her small frame into the seat across from the twins. She was the opposite of her sister, black hair, pretty gray eyes, and a small smile on her face.

"I'm Fred" He had always been the more brazen and outgoing of the twins. He flashed a bright grin at Cassandra and elbowed his brother.

"I'm George" George was much shier, especially when it came to new people. Granted they were both more outgoing than any of their three older brothers and especially the little one. Ron was such a crybaby that Fred and George could hardly wait to begin their first year at Hogwarts just so they could be away from the constant crying and whining of their two younger siblings. Ron and Ginny were just barely a year apart, which made them nearly equal in how spoiled and squishy they were.

"Nice to meet you" Cassandra kicked her feet in the seat, her short legs just barely able to reach the ground. "Was it your brother that we saw on the way here?"

"Tall, pointy nose, weird glasses?" Fred asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"That's Percy" George nodded. "Our brothers Bill and Charlie are in Hogwarts too. But Bill was busy with his friends and Charlie has prefect stuff to do. So Percy had to make sure we got on the train."

"Was the blonde, sour looking git your sister?" Fred asked impulsively.

Both twins froze, realizing what Fred had just said. To their surprise Cassandra burst into laughter. She wiped tears away from her eyes as her laughter subsided, nodding as she did so.

"That's October. She's just mad that Mother made her walk me onto the train." Cassandra said, grinning at them. "She's a prefect too. What houses are your brothers in?"

"They're all in Gryffindor." Fred said loudly.

"Our parents were in Gryffindor too" George agreed.

"My sister is in Slytherin" Cassandra crinkled her nose. "Father was a Ravenclaw. And my mother went to a school in America"

"So you want to be in Ravenclaw?" George asked, genuinely intrigued by Cassandra.

"Uh huh" Cassandra nodded. "Daddy says I'm smart enough to be in whatever house I want to be. But Mother swears to Merlin I'm a Gryffindor though. Ever since I brought home a spitting turtle."

George and Fred shared a look.

They definitely liked Cassandra.


	2. George's Date

Fred Weasley thought his twin was joking when he said he was having a study date rather than their usual game of exploding snap. In fact he spent nearly an hour laughing so hard he couldn't breath before George stopped him. He'd never seen George look so serious as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring Fred down with an expression that rivaled their mother's best glare.

"Sorry, sorry" Fred said, catching his breath. He straightened up, slinging an arm around George's shoulder. "So. Study date huh?

"You two taking a study date? Oh please" The twins turned as Hermione scoffed. Their little brother's bookworm friend was siting at a small work table with Ron and Harry. She had looked up from a complicated essay for Astronomy to look at the twins with an amused expression.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger" Fred interrupted. "It is George here that has a study date, not I. Please do not lop me in with his heinous activities simply because we look alike."

"Who are you studying with?" Hermione asked. Fred caught her eye as she glanced toward a group of the older Gryffindor girls lounging around near the portrait hole. She clearly believed George had finally fessed up to fancying Alicia or Angelina. Fred had even heard rumors flying around among some of the students in Ginny's year that George fancied Katie Bell. Fred didn't believe it for a second. None of that lot would ever expect his brother to actually study for an exam anyway.

"Cassandra Carmean" They all stopped as George spoke, even the girls from the quidditch team turned to look.

"The _Ravenclaw,_ Cassandra Carmean?" Katie spoke up, she looked just as stunned as everyone else, though Fred doubted it was disbelief and had more to do with the fallen look on Angelina's face.

"What of it?" George said defensively, clearly irritated with the lot of them.

Fred frowned. Cassandra Carmean was a Ravenclaw from their year. One of the few in that house that they knew could easily outpace Hermione in exams. She also had a talent for charms and enough skill with potions that even Snape couldn't find a reason to fault her. She was top of their year, or at least in the top percentile of it. None of them ever expected George to find interest in her.

"Oh..well. Do you, well do you fancy her?" Alicia asked. Fred was sure he wasn't the only one that caught her anxious glance toward Angela.

"I don't really fancy her" George shrugged, arms still crossed over his chest. "She's just pretty. And she'd make a good date to the Yule Ball thing, okay?"

Angelina had never looked so low in her seat as they heard the familiar shrill voice of the Fat Lady. She had appeared in a smaller frame, accompanying some elderly wizard who was no doubt a student of Gryffindor house in his time. She took a moment to smooth her dress before speaking. "Visitor for George Weasley." She said, her face going sour. "And make it quick. She was so polite"

"Must be Cassandra" George said, happily striding toward the portrait hole.

They all watched in anticipation as it swung open, allowing a pretty young woman to step inside. Cassandra Carmean was tall for a woman, nearly level with Fred and George. She wore her long, black hair in a braid at the side of her head, framing her pretty face and allowing the Ravenclaw sweater she wore to highlight her grey eyes. She had her schoolbag with her and seemed completely uneffected by the group of Gryffindors staring at her, (or in Angelina's case, fighting the urge to throw a curse at her back).

"Hey Cassandra" George put on a casual smile that just barely slipped into a daydreaming daze every time he looked the Ravenclaw in the eye.

"Hi George" Cassandra scanned the occupants in the room, clearly recognizing several. "Fred. Spinnet, Johnson, Bell" She addressed the group of girls with a narrowed smile. It wasn't a secret that none of them had forgotten the day in their first year when Katie hit Cassandra with a Quaffle on a dare."And of course the trio. Miss Granger, I hear you're taking ancient runes this term. How is that treating you?"

"Lovely, thanks" Hermione said, a smile on her face. Fred doubted she ever spoke on such equal terms about classes with Ron and Harry. "A bit difficult to begin with, but such a fascinating subject."

"I couldn't agree more" Cassandra nodded. She turned to George. "Ready to go?"

"Of course" George grabbed his schoolbag from an armchair, trailing after Cassandra with a silly smile on his face "See you all tonight. Don't wait up"

The pair vanished through the portrait hole. There was dead silence as they all processed what had just happened. Angelina was the first to snap.

"For a _Ravenclaw_!" She cried, burying her head in her hands. "We've been on the same team for so many years and he chooses a _Ravenclaw_!"

"It's alright Angelina. George has never really dated. Maybe this is just his experiment." Alicia reassured her.

"Didn't look like an experiment to me" Ron said, looking at Harry. "Did you see that? George was practically falling over himself!"

"RON!" Katie turned on the youngest Weasley son as Angelina fled upstairs.

Fred couldn't help but agree. He'd never seen George so giddy over a girl before.

And he wasn't quite sure he liked it.


End file.
